


Как влюбиться в своего лучшего друга. Инструкция для разумного человека

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wise Man's Guide to Falling in Love with Your Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952663) by [Mel_S_Bancroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft). 
  * Inspired by [The Wise Man's Guide to Falling in Love with Your Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952663) by [Mel_S_Bancroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft). 



Первое. Ты осознаешь сей факт достаточно быстро, и лучшее, что можно сделать — принять как данность: без суеты и лишних эмоций. Наверняка, ты чувствовал себя идиотом, когда влюбился в человека, который считает тебя назойливым. И хотя ты и не раздражаешь его слишком сильно — он всё равно продемонстрирует тебе это каждый раз в свойственной ему манере. Однако ты уверен, что он всё равно считает тебя своим лучшим (и скорее всего, единственным) другом. Всё. Точка. Первый шаг в любом деле — принятие сложившейся ситуации. Уже потом ты вдруг почувствуешь, что можешь с ней справиться, но немного попозже.

Второе. Не жди, что в один прекрасный момент ты сможешь с ним расстаться. Ты уже и не вспомнишь, когда он стал для тебя «Шин-чаном». Однако ты осознаешь, что всё, конец, когда однажды назвав его Шин-чаном, в ответ на возмущенный взгляд невинно пожмёшь плечами и скажешь, что ему так больше идёт. Ты не знаешь, когда всё началось, и ты пропустил точку невозврата, потому что с тех самых пор он — неотъемлемая часть тебя, а ты — часть его, хотя он никогда не признает этого. И вот тогда ты начнёшь замечать за собой: как глаза начинают следить за ним, выискивать и бездумно восхищаться его длинноногим изяществом и красотой; как перехватывает дыхание, наблюдая, как он краснеет в ответ на твои поддразнивания и комплименты; как спотыкается сердце и сжимается желудок, когда нечаянно прикасаетесь друг к другу. И вот тогда ты осознаешь, что всё потеряно и обратно дороги нет. Мысленно ты почти слышишь, как он произносит свою излюбленную фразу:  
— Это судьба, разумеется.

Ты не можешь это называть «влюбленностью». Больше похоже на… «настройку на нужного человека». Внезапно обнаруживается, что тебя всегда к нему тянет, да, но это не похоже на притяжение предмета к Земле. Так притягиваются планета и её спутник: они держатся близко, и не могут отойти друг от друга на большое расстояние.

И это всё кажется уже таким естественным; таким неизбежным стало для тебя устраиваться около него за обедом, между уроками, после тренировки, когда уже ничего не отвлекает, и слово «влюбленность» больше не кажется правильным. Однако если кто-нибудь спросит тебя, смог ли бы ты влюбиться в Мидориму Шинтаро, определенно ты ответил бы «да».

Третье. Не бойся, что твою тайну раскроют. По причине того, что он всегда очень смущается от того, что приходится хоть как-то взаимодействовать с обществом, даже просто общаться, он иногда становится удивительным тормозом. Он никогда не догадается, пока ты сам ему об этом не скажешь. И даже если что-то посторонний заметит твой возросший интерес к Мидориме, доказать ничего не сможет — ты всегда был навязчивым. Кроме того, он — твой лучший друг, а друзьям можно всё. Если однажды твоя сестра многозначительно на тебя посмотрит, недвусмысленно подвигав бровями, можешь смело её игнорировать — она всегда так делает, если уверена, что ты в кого-то втюрился. (Обычно она права и принимает любой намёк за подтверждение своей собственной правоты. И в этот раз всё точно так же.)

Твое решение и дальше ошиваться около него кажется верным, ибо сердце уже не колотится как бешеное, когда ты прикасаешься к нему. Вообще, прикосновение к Мидориме Шинтаро не какое-то уж совсем новое событие, из-за которого каждый раз стоит терять самообладание каждый раз. Совсем скоро прикосновения становятся гораздо более приятными по сравнению с теми, что были ДО осознания того, что ты влюбился. Очень скоро у тебя уже перестанет перехватывать дыхание от того, что тебе кажется (а ведь тебе просто кажется, да?), что прикосновения становятся более частыми.

Четвёртое. Не следует делать поспешных выводов, но также не следует отвергать всё сразу и категорично всё опровергать.

Если однажды он предложит сам покрутить педали несмотря на то, что выиграл в камень-ножницы-бумагу, ты можно хлопнуть глазами и сказать что-то наподобие «каждому — по справедливости», вместо того, чтобы как обычно жаловаться на судьбу и несправедливость жизни. Обязательно запомни этот момент как свидетельство того, что Шин-чан стал вести себя почти как нормальный человек. Или это даже может быть кое-что другое, что-то, что ты еще не совсем готов принять и допустить, что возможно, ты был неправ.

Если он начнёт приносить тебе талисманы дня (или заставлять тебя возить его в той проклятой рикше для их покупки) чаще обычного, то можешь сделать попытку и поверить ему на слово. И действительно, почему бы не поверить, когда он с каменным выражением лица говорит о том, что всё делается исключительно ради собственной выгоды. Он не желает, чтобы из-за того, что ты вечно болтаешься рядом, твоя неудача отразилась на нём. Он должен сделать всё, чтобы стать избранником удачи, разумеется. Хотя тебя так и тянет ухмыльнуться при виде лёгкого румянца и попыток спрятать смущение ах-такими-естественными жестами, наподобие беспрестанного поправления очков, сидящих безупречно.

Если он начинает чаще придираться к тебе, то, возможно, он наконец-то осознал, насколько ты возмутителен в действительности и как зол он на самого себя за то, что не замечал этого раньше. Но этого может и не быть.

Пятое. Доверяй своим инстинктам. Они не зря так называются — ничего не бывает просто так. И если твои инстинкты плюс те мелкие детали, которые запоминал специально да ещё и вместе с тем, что неосознанно отложилось у тебя в памяти — если всё это вопит о том, что ему нравится твоя спина, нет причин не вериться самому себе. Так что в следующий раз, как только вы останетесь с ним вдвоём, повернись и скажи:  
— Знаешь, Шин-чан, ты мне действительно нравишься.

Твоя легкая ухмылка больше похожа на оскал голодного волка. Ты наблюдаешь, как он мгновенно замирает и меняется в лице. Ухмыльнувшись на то, какой же он всё-таки восхитительный цундере, ты продолжишь, подражая ему:  
— Это судьба, разумеется.

Ты произносишь это ласково, мягко вглядываешься в глубокий изумруд его взгляда, в какую-то особую нежность губ, чуть тронутых легкой улыбкой. Он краснеет, и ты смеешься, потому что знаешь, что он скажет в следующий момент: обычный недовольный приказ не передразнивать его. Однако на сей раз он тебя удивляет, хотя ты уже давно запомнил: Мидорима Шинтаро полон сюрпризов. Он поворачивается к тебе, опирается руками по обе стороны от тебя и наклоняется так близко, что ты чувствуешь тепло его дыхания, ласкающее твои губы. Его взгляд серьёзен и твёрд, как при удивительном трёхочковом броске. Он так близко, что ты можешь пересчитать каждую отдельную длинную ресницу за очками. Так близко, что можешь видеть маленькие золотистые капельки на бескрайнем поле изумрудных ирисов всех оттенков зеленого… Глаза Мидоримы Шинтаро — самые красивые глаза на свете. Особенно сейчас. О таком ты и мечтать не смел.

— Естественно, разумеется.

Слова едва ли успели перевариться у тебя в голове, а его губы уже оказались на твоих, немного неуклюже и неопытно, но мягко и тепло и о-да-вот-так-пожалуйста-ещё. Поцелуй оставляет приятное тепло, трепещущее где-то внизу живота. Кажется, он отстранился слишком быстро, вопросительно заглянул в твои глаза, словно интересуясь всё ли в порядке и ты увлекаешь его за собой, обвиваешь руками его шею, целуешь как надо и как хочется тебе. Твои пальцы скользят по его плечам, зарываются в его густых волосах, его собственные руки нерешительно устраиваются на твоих бёдрах. Ты одобрительно мурлычешь и он становится более уверенным, руками скользит по твоей спине и притягивает тебя к себе ещё теснее. Он вздрагивает, краснеет и широко распахивает глаза, когда ты лижешь его верхнюю губу. Он всё ещё крепко обнимает тебя и ты тихо смеешься, а затем заставляешь его наклониться, и вы соприкасаетесь лбами. Ты его успокаиваешь и он снова расслабляется, выражение его лица смягчается, и он ласково улыбается и снова нежно целует тебя.

Внешне кажется, что между вами всё по-прежнему. Ежедневная рутина осталась, но теперь он чаще улыбается, и вы украдкой вы целуетесь.

После школы вы расходитесь по разным ВУЗам: он учится в медицинском, а ты до сих пор не определился, но точно знаешь, что быть врачём тебе не хочется. Позднее, он приглашает тебя в гости, в свою квартиру и ты выискиваешь повод, чтобы задержаться там на подольше. Ты проводишь там всё свободное время и постепенно перетаскиваешь туда основную часть своих вещей, на это он недовольно бурчит, что тебе пора переселиться к нему, поскольку ты и так уже живёшь тут.

Ты считаешь, что именно ты должен быть инициатором, но хотел бы еще немного подождать. Ты никак не можешь понять, как такой цундере может одновременно быть таким романтиком: даже совсем незначительные, совсем неромантические мелочи заставляют его нервничать и краснеть. Он полюбил тебя и плевать, что об этом думают другие.

Ты даришь ему кольцо, он смущается и застенчиво принимает его. После этого он быстро уходит туда, где хранит свой арсенал счастливых талисманов. Ты и близко не подходишь к этому месту — талисманов слишком много. Кроме того, он наверняка расставил их в определенном порядке и ты боишься всё перепутать (или что еще хуже — разобьешь. Один. Случайно. Снова). Он достает из самых глубин полки что-то совсем не похожее на обычный талисман. Возвращается к тебе ещё более смущенным и неловко втискивает тебе в руки маленький черный футляр, в бормоча при этом слова признания. Он снова нервно поправляет свои очки, хотя в этом снова нет никакой необходимости. Ты молча берешь футляр и не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего, мотаешь головой… Потому что это действительно не может быть! Потому что он действительно слишком милый! Твоё лицо растягивается в улыбке, ты вынимаешь кольцо и оно плавно скользит по твоему пальцу. Ты не перестаешь улыбаться даже тогда, когда ты, встаешь на цыпочки, и целуешь его.

(Шестое. Он редко говорит «Я тебя люблю», как это делают другие люди. Его «люблю» слышится в интонации бархатного голоса, когда он называет тебя «Дуракао». «Люблю» можно заметить в пожелании хорошей дороги на работу. «Люблю» — и он находит для тебя твой талисман. «Люблю»: он приглашает тебя куда-то на свидание в особенные для вас двоих даты. «Люблю» — он научился готовить, и вначале научился делать твои любимые блюда. «Люблю»: он обнимает тебя, притягивает к себе и просто держит в своих объятьях. Ты долго любил его до того, как об этом стало известно. Сейчас ты любишь его еще больше и остальное уже неважно.)


End file.
